finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boot
Boots , also called Shoes, are a recurring type of accessory and armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They usually boost movement and jump stats in the new tactical games, but other than that, they can also enable different actions to the party and boost some stats. An example of recurring boots in the series are the Hermes Sandals. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V *Red Slippers - Increases stats and chance of using Sword Dance through Dance. Final Fantasy VI *Running Shoes - Equip: Haste *Dragoon Boots - Changes Fight command into Jump *Marvel Shoes - Equip: Regen, Haste, Shell, Protect *Sprint Shoes - Allows player to sprint. Final Fantasy IX *Battle Boots: Wearer can learn Initiative, MP Attack, and HP+20% *Desert Boots: Wearer can learn Flee-Gil, Protect, and Scan *Feather Boots: Wearer can learn Auto-Float, Float, and Mini *Germinas Boots: Wearer can learn Alert, Flee, and HP+10% *Magician Shoes: Wearer can learn Blind, Clear Headed, and MP+10% *Running Shoes: Wearer can learn Auto-Haste, Auto-Potion, and Haste *Sandals: Part of a joke set of equipment, as no effect. Final Fantasy XI A category of equipment called "Feet". Often has lower defense than "Hands". Due to the game's nature, there are far too many boots to list. Examples of "Feet" equipment: *Skadi's Jambeaux *Morrigan's Pigaches - Raises Strength and Intelligence, but greatly raises Mind (+10). *Koga Kyahan - Ninja's Relic Boots. *Chaos Sollerets - Dark Knight's Artifact Boots. *Cleric's Duckbills - White Mage's Artifact Boots. *Healer's Duckbills - White Mage's Relic Boots. *Karasutengu Kogake - Boosts intelligence and lowers spell interruption, and grants Refresh during Campaign. *Pahluwan Crackows - Raises Dexterity and Accuracy, and when in a full set, increases the effect of Subtle Blow. *Dusk Ledelsens - Raises Attack and grants some natural Haste. *Dance Shoes - Lowers Vitality, raises Charisma and Evasion. *Vampire Boots - Raises Evasion at nighttime. *Warlock's Boots - Red Mage's Artifact Boots. *Corsair's Boots - Corsair's Artifact Boots. Final Fantasy XII *Jackboots - Immune: Immobilize *Hermes Sandals - Equip: Haste *Gillie Boots - Immune: Oil *Steel Poleyns - Move safely past traps. *Winged Boots - Equip: Float *Quasimodo Boots - Immune: Sap Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan is the only character that can equip boots. List of boots: *Wayfarer's Boots - No support ability. *Sprint Shoes - Increases group's movement speed. *Battle Boots - Gives user chance to deal extra attack with each hit. *Winged Boots - Grants group immunity from Immobilize. *Germinas Boots - Increases rate of Mist accumulation. *Rogue's Boots- Increases success rate of steal abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Boots and shoes fall under the category 'Accessory' and therefore take up the accessory slot in-game. *Rubber Boots - Immune: Immobilize, Negates: Lightning *Red Shoes - Magic ATK +1, Move +1 Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bravely Default Hermes Sandals and Hermes Shoes appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. Bravely Second: End Layer Hermes Sandals and Hermes Shoes appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. The Final Fantasy Legend Boots are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of boots: *Geta *Hermes *Shoes Final Fantasy Legend II Boots are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of boots: *Geta *Hermes *Hecate Final Fantasy Legend III'' Shoes are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of shoes: *Leather *Bronze *Iron *Gold *Geta *Dragon *Diamond *Hecate *Speed *Hermes Category:Boots Category:Accessory types